


This Some Gay Shit

by HiiverNest



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiverNest/pseuds/HiiverNest
Summary: deleting this cause I've grown and I realize how fucking weird writing about two grown men with partners is.I never want noel to come across this so I'm sorry if you like this story but I gotta take this shit down.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't take this too seriously. I genuinely love and respect Noel and Cody's actual relationships and partners and I'm not making any assumptions regarding their real-life sexual preferences. I more so just used the two shorties as random characters to write this story, as I am too lazy to describe and create my own characters. Also, it's easier to write using people you're familiar with since you're already familiar with their personalities/quirks.
> 
> Also, this is just me fucking around, sort of making fun of myself. I acknowledge the cringyness of this, don't worry.
> 
> (TLDR; I feel extremely creepy uploading this but seeing as I spent hours writing it instead of sleeping, I'm trying to justify myself here so that I can upload this in comfort, knowing my work hasn't gone to waste.)
> 
> This is my first ever completed and published short story. Hope ya enjoy it.

sorry, I had to delete this shit man.

I just imagined myself in their shoes if they read this shit and I would be so skeeved out


	2. 2

sorry, I had to delete this shit man.

I just imagined myself in their shoes if they read this shit and I would be so skeeved out


	3. 3

sorry, I had to delete this shit man.

I just imagined myself in their shoes if they read this shit and I would be so skeeved out

I feel like a freak for writing this. Why am I like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol "slumber" 
> 
> relax, edGAY Allan Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I wanna say, I remember when this tmg fanfic section of Archive Of Our Own only had one page worth of fanfics and now there are works being uploaded every day! Shout out to the OGs on the last page!


End file.
